Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Pinkie Pie being cartoonish/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2 Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle first meet S1E01.png|*gasp!* ~I must go throw you a welcome party!!!~ Pinkie Pie dry-brush smear S1E01.png|Sonic Pinkiewipe. Pinkie Pie party library Twilight Sparkle hot sauce S1E01.png|You're going to drink my prank! HOT SAUCE! Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png|How did I get up here? Am I enchanted? MakeMeFrown.png|This is Pinkie having an amusing face. Pinkie Pie4 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E02.png|Umm... Somepony help? I AM BREAKFAST! Pinkie Pie cries S01E02.png|Should I be Niagara Falls or a fountain? Pinkie Pie shouting PARTY S1E02.png|A Party! Pinkie Pie iris out 1 S1E02.png|Breaking the 4th wall for the first time Pinkie Pie iris out 2 S1E02.png|Don't close on me!!! The Ticket Master Pinkie Gala Fantasy.png|Tickkkkkeeeeettttt... My preeeeesioussss tickkkkeeeettt... Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|Tails are interchangeable now. "Does this tail make me look fat?" Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Can somepony get Pinkie Pie off the ceiling? Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E07.png|Twilight is studying Pinkie Pie... Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png|Ummm, this isn't right... I should fly... Now... Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png|Can we use your hair as bungee cords? Pinkie Pie Hiccup 2 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 4 S1E5.png Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png|Get out of my bubble Pinkie Dung! Dragonshy Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png|Umm why did Pinkie bring a rubber chicken? It's so uncouth! Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Pinkie Pie the Present. Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png|look into my eyes give up your mind Pinkie Watch out! S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png|Talk about "bug eyed." Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|She knows we're watching. Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie giant tongue cake S1E10.png|The extendable tongues being first invented. Pinkie Pie and the maracas S01E10.png|Somepony put Pinkie's head on backwards. Pinkie Pie trombone iris out S1E10.png|Pinkie is trying to stop the iris wipe from happening with her trombone! Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie skating prop from offscreen S1E11.png Twilight Skating First Time.png Pinkie Pie dry-brush smear S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Clearly2Pinkies.png|Pinkie is here... twice?! Pinkie Pie7 S01E12.png|Only Pinkie would be capable of appearing on screen when she was already there. Pinkie Pie8 S01E12.png HaningOutInALamp.png|Yeah I hang out in a ceiling lamp, what of it? Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie S01E13.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E13.png Suited For Success PinkiePieGalaDress.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie hiding under a boulder S1E15.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E15.png Pinkie pie funny S1E15.png Pinkie Pie18 S01E15.png|Cartoon logic rule: if you find yourself running on air, do NOT look down... Pinkie Pie19 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie21 S01E15.png Pinkie22 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie23 S01E15.png|I'm a balloon!! Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie3 S01E16.png Pinkie's Reaction2 S1E16.png|That looks painful. Pinkie Pie5 S01E16.png|That's not what we mean by taste the rainbow!!! Pinkie learns a lesson about rainbows.png|Pinkie discovers why it's a bad idea to taste the rainbow. Pinkie's Reaction3 S1E16.png|Pinkie's face turns the colors of the rainbow! Pinkie's Reaction4 S1E16.png|Almost over... A Dog and Pony Show S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailSnap.png Pinkie Pie S01E19.png|Chomping on Fluttershy's tail. Pinkie Pie0 S01E19.png|WOOOOO-HOOOOOO!!! Pinkie Pie1 S01E19.png|Swan dive! Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie sticking out of sponges S1E20.png|I'm not even going to ask how you got in there... S1E20 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png S1E20 Pinkie Pie eating an apple.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E20.png|Noclip mode activated. Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie has an Idea S01E21.png|Pinkie being cartoonishly happy. Pinkie Pie iris wipe S1E21.png|"Hey, that's what I said!" A Bird in the Hoof Pinkie Pie2 S01E22.png|Pinkie Pie invented Pinkie Chocolate. ~Warning: Contains Pinkie Pie~ The Cutie Mark Chronicles First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png|Double rainbow! Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png Party of One Pinkie Pie is the mistress of the dark.png|The bell chime is a spy! Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png|Look at me, I can fly! Pinkie Pie inflated hair.png|Pinkie Pie's magical mane. Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 1 S1E26.png|Pinkie Pie's cutest face. Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 2 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 3 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 4 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie suddenly stopping S1E26.png|Pinkie pie stopping suddenly. Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png|G-force! Pinkie Pie sings "yippee!" S01E26.png|Did I scare you? Pinkie Pie19 S01E26.png|Spider-Pinkie? Pinkie Pie20 S01E26.png|Ceiling Pinkie Category:Character gallery pages